Don't Forget
by Melli4798
Summary: Auslly-One Shot: '"Ally?", the boy whispered. "Yeah Austin?" "Can you promise me something?" Ally just nodded. She was too hypnotised by his chocolate brown eyes. "Please never forget this moment okay? Don't forget it", he said. "I promise", she said quietly. Then he leaned in and she did too, until their lips met for a soft kiss.'


_**Don't forget**_

A boy and a girl were sitting at the beach. The girl laughed and put a streak of her brown curly hair behind her ear, while the blonde boy, who sat next to her, crossed his arms about his cest and gave the girl an angry look. But the girl didn't stop laughing.

"Hey, stop laughing, this was not funny!", he whined.

"Oh yes, it was", the girl repied laughing, "I can't belive you cried at the end of a romance movie!" She laughed harder and held her stomach. Then she fell on her back.

"Okay, stop laughing or...", the girl interupptet the boy.

"Or what?", she asked and dried her eyes, that were full of tears, still laughind a bit.

The boy was quiet. He didn't thought about what he would do if she wouldn't stop making fun of him. He tried to figure outsomething and started to think.

"I... Well, I'll think about something. And why are you laughing? You also cried!", he defended himself.

"Well, I'm a girl, and some girls cry at romance movies. But boys normally don't cry", she explained.

"So you are saying, that I'm a girl?", he asked. The irl smiled.

"Maybe." Then she laughed again.

"Then it would be better, when you run", he suggested. She looked at him confused.

"Why?" Instead of answering the boy stood up and smiled evily at her. Then she realised, what he wanted to do and she quickly started running. He started chasing her.

She was ver fast for a girl, but running at a beach full of people is not really easy. Sometimes she bumped into someone and mumbeld a quick excuse, before she continued to run. For him it was easy chasing her. Even though she was good at running, he was too. Everytime he almost got her, she looked back, squaled and then she ran fatser. After a few minutes of running, she had to hold on and hid behind a rock, near the cliff. She tried to catch her breath, but then someone pulled her down into the sand. She screamed briefly.

"Gotcha!", the blonde boy shouted and laughed. He was laying on top of her. She rolled her eyes and lauhed too.

Their laughs went silent, when the started to stare in each others eyes. In both of their bellies, butterflies were flying. They had developed a crush on each other since the day they first met. Everyone knew, that the two had feelings for each other, but they were too stubborn, to admit this.

"Ally?", the boy whispered.

"Yeah Austin?"

"Can you promise me something?" Ally just nodded. She was too hypnotised by his chocolate brown eyes.

"Please never forget this moment okay? _Don't forget_ it", he said.

"I promise", she said quietly. Then he leaned in and she did too, until their lips met for a soft kiss.

* * *

"Miss Dawson, would you please pay attention, I asked you something." A brown haired girl looked up to her history teacher. She didn't hear the teacher, 'cause she was caught up in a memory, of her first kiss, she got when she was 12 years old. She promised him, not to forget it and she kept her promise. She was thinking about him and the kiss everyday. What was the reason, that she didn't paid much attention to the people around her.

"I'm sorry Mr. Jones", she apologized, "What was your question?"

"I asked you, if you know when the pilgrims arrived in America", her teacher said.

"Oh, the pilgrims arrived in 1620", she answered quickly, and Mr. Jones smiled at her.

"Very good Miss Dawson." Then he continued with his lesson. She looked out of the window. Four years. He was gone for four years now. After the day they shared their first kiss, he moved to California, without saying a word to her. But he had left her a letter, where he apologized for leaving without a word. In the letter he said, that he couldn't tell her, because he didn't wanted to make her sad. First she was mad at him, but after she read the letter she forgave him. They tried to stay in touch, but after one year, they lost contact. Since then, she never heard anything from him, but he was always on her mind.

A knock on the door of the classroom made her look up. The door opened and a tall boy with blonde hair entered the room. Somehow he looked familiar to Ally. She stared at him and tried to figure out, why he was so familiar. She was so concentrated, that she didn't heard, how he introduced himself to the teacher. Then Mr. Jones pointed at Ally, who still was trying to figure out why the boy was so familiar to her. The boy walked towards her and sat down on the empty chair next to her. She looked at him and their eyes met. He gave her a small smile and whispered: "Nice to see you again Ally."

Suddenly her brain had figured out, who was sitting next to the brunette girl. His smile and his chocolate brown eyes gave her the final hint. It was definetly him. The boy, who ave her her first kiss. The boy, who was always on her mind. The boy she would never forget: Austin Monica Moon.

When the bell rang, everybody walked out of the class including Ally. She was one of the first and stood next to the door, to wait for him. He was the last one, who came out of the room, and when he was out, Ally pulled him towards her. She smiled, when he looked at her.

"When did you came back?", she asked happily.

"Yesterday", he answered and smiled at her. Both stared into each others eyes, like four years ago.

"Well, I kept my promise", she whispered, "I never forgot anything."

"That's good, because I also didn't forget." Then he placed his lips on hers and pulled her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and melted into the kiss. After they pulled away both of them smiled widely at each other and they huggeg tightly.

And they never forgot this moment, for the rest of their lifes.

* * *

Okay, I don't know why... But somehow I don't like the last sentence. It seems a bit corny for me... Well, I hope you like it. And:

**Happy new year!**

**_Disclaimer_**: _As bad as it hurts me, I have to say this: I sadly don't own Austin & Ally..._ ***sigh***


End file.
